


Ты Предоставляешь Мне Оральную Фиксацию

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Тату-салон, M/M, Питер мастер тату, Стайлз-маг, игра с сосками, прокол сосков, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Итак, я хочу еще один пирсинг<br/>- Да неужели? - ответил мужчина, - И где же?<br/>- Угадай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты Предоставляешь Мне Оральную Фиксацию

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Give Me An Oral Fixation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566687) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



> Эта часть серий может читаться как отдельно от начальных глав, так и совместно с Магической иглой.

\- Итак, я хочу еще один пирсинг, - сказал Стайлз, и Питер поднял голову, видя заведенного парнишку рядом с собой.   
\- Да неужели? – спросил мужчина, откладывая карандаш и отворачиваясь от эскиза для ноги, над которым он работал. У него уже все равно перекосились глаза от графического дизайна рисунка, поэтому отвлечься не помешает. Они уже работали раздельно несколько часов. – И где ты хочешь пирсинг?

Уголок рта Стайлза приподнялся, и он приблизился, расставляя ноги Питера и вставая между ними, - Угадай, - сказал он, беря руки оборотня и кладя их себе на талию. 

-Хммм, - Питер лизнул свои губы, после чего придвинул мальчишку ближе, - Дай подумать. Может быть здесь? – он прижался губами к мочке уха подростка, - Или же здесь? – он поцеловал хрящик, отчего Стайлз задрожал.   
\- Не совсем, - произнес парень, пальцами проводя по рукам мужчины, хватаясь за плечи, - Продолжай.   
\- Такой большой выбор, - проурчал Питер, опуская руку на затылок Стайлза, наклоняя его голову, - Тогда может быть здесь? – он прошелся губами по брови мальчика, - Здесь? – легкое касание губ о крыло носа. – Или здесь? – он поймал нижнюю губу Стайлза зубами и потянул, заставляя того замычать.   
Когда он отпустил губу, парень тут же прикусил ее, после чего отпустил. Она выглядела пухлой, со следами от зубов, заманивающей, когда мальчишка улыбнулся с коварной улыбкой. – Почти. Ниже, - сказал он немного хриплым голосом.   
Питер схватил его выпирающий член, заставляя подпрыгнуть в ответ, что улыбнуло мужчину.   
\- Не так низко, - выдохнул Стайлз, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Питера.   
\- Пупок или соски? – спросил мужчина, массируя мягкий член парня через джинсы.   
\- Соски, - промурчал Стайлз, опуская лоб на плечо Питера, – Я не знаю, достаточно ли я храбр для кольца на своем члене. Пока еще не знаю.   
\- Ммм, - одобрил решение мужчина, проходясь носом по шее мальчишки, а затем губами, оставляя свой запах на его коже. У Питера было много первобытных желаний с того момента, как он вернул своего волка, и он был рад им поддаться.   
\- Хорошо, снимай футболку, - сказал он, убирая руку с члена Стайлза, и чувствуя небольшой укол самодовольства от того, как бедра мальчишки толкнулись к его руке, перед тем, как тот взял себя в руки.   
Отстраняясь, Стайлз снял футболку через голову и отбросил ее на стол на свое барахло, - Ну и где ты хочешь меня? (прим. перев: сарказм Стайлза слишком заметен, сексуально озабоченный ХD)  
\- На столе, лежа, - ответил ему Питер, идя за своей техникой, - Оба соска, правильно? – спросил он, беря иглы и пару сережек.   
\- Все или ничего, - твердо произнес Стайлз, а Питер фыркнул.   
\- И сколько ты прочитал про это? – спросил он, когда раскладывал все необходимое  
для пирсинга на столе, посмотрев на мальчишку.   
\- Все, - твердо ответил парень.  
\- Ага, - ответил Питер, моя руки, - Так ты знаешь, сколько они заживают?   
\- Примерно четыре месяца, но все ок. Это не то место точно, которое я тереблю, когда задумываюсь, так что я должен не трогать их.  
Питер был уверен, что футболки Стайлза, которая будет тереться о соски, будет достаточно. Он вытер руки и взял свои фиолетовые латексные перчатки. Он посмотрел на грудь парня, видя, что его соски были уже напряженными, жаждущими внимания, что вызвало в нем улыбку.  
\- Возбужден? – спросил он, прикидывая правильный угол прокола.   
\- Разве я виноват? – раздраженно ответил парень, - Находясь рядом с тобой я становлюсь белонифилом*.  
Оборотень фыркнул, - Фетишистом игл?  
\- Острых предметов и прокалывания, - поправил его Стайлз, - Нет, серьезно. Мое поведение повернулось на 180 градусов от моей прежней жизни, - он поднял руки и закинул их за голову, как будто бы загорая.   
Питеру удалось не закатить глаза, - Руки по швам, не растягивай грудь. А то проколы будут под углом.   
\- Ой, - произнес Стайлз, краснея немного и опуская руки обратно, заставляя напряженные мышцы расслабиться.   
Оборотень протер соски бактерицидными салфетками, после чего пометил места прокола маркером. Он взял пинцет и иглу, и сказал Стайлзу вдохнуть и выдохнуть.  
\- Чееееееееерт возьмииииииии! – закричал парнишка, когда игла прошла через его сосок, добавив тихий писк в конце. – Это.., - он посмотрел вниз на небольшое кровотечение из соска, - Это было намного болезненнее, чем я думал.  
\- Все еще хочешь оба? – спросил Питер, аккуратно вытирая кровь с кремовой кожи Стайлза. Он хотел посадить его на колени, но воздержался.   
-Ага, - пробормотал тихо подросток с кивком, - Уже полпути сделано, правильно? – он обхватил край стола.   
Питер взял вторую иглу. Не существовало менее жестокого способа прокалывания чего-либо через кожу, но Питер думал, что если сделать это быстрее, можно сократить боль на пару секунд.   
Стайлз взвизгнул, когда он проколол второй сосок, откидывая голову назад.   
\- Я начинаю сомневаться в некоторых своих решениях, - сказал он, - И я больше не думаю, что иглы это сексуально. Я вылечен.   
Фыркая в удивлении, Питер быстро сменил иглы на сережки и осторожно вытер кровь.   
\- Все готово, - сказал он, выкидывая иглы и перчатки, отодвигаясь.   
Стайлз сел, и Питер мог увидеть целую картину его сосков. О да, он собирается атаковать их своими губами, зубами и языком, когда они заживут. Его взгляд переместился на задницу парня, когда тот подошел к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть все. Он любил открыто рассматривать тело Стайлза, не пряча взгляд.   
\- О да, - сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь в разные стороны, - Определенно стоит этой боли.   
\- Рад это слышать, - произнес Питер, опуская веки, пока его взгляд скользил по спине Стайлза, его позвоночнику и остановился на широких плечах. Опять же, Питер мечтал о том, чтобы покрыть эти места чернилами. Может быть анатомично-корректными крыльями или « Звездной ночью» Ван Гога. Или он бы соединил все родинки и сделал бы набор простых созвездий.   
\- Отлично, - сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь и лыбясь, - Теперь я хочу попробовать кое-что.   
\- Окей, - ответил мужчина, после чего сузил глаза, - Это окончится кровью? Мне доставать аптечку?   
Мальчишка задумался на секунду, что уже пугало. – Возможно, - произнес он медленно, и Питер поднялся достать аптечку. Он надеялся, она ему не понадобится.   
Питер взял коробку и кивнул Стайлзу, более или менее готовый ко всему, что случится. Стайлз улыбнулся ему, после чего закрыл глаза и поднял руки, ладонями к потолку. Он бормотал что-то на том же завуалированном магическом языке, после чего его пальцы начали светиться белым. С глубоким вдохом, Стайлз прижал светящие пальцы к опухшим соскам.   
\- Оооооо, - взвизгнул он на пару октав выше, чем возможно хотел. – Это реально колет, - он подпрыгнул на месте, сердцебиение ускорилось. Потом он выпустил выдох, успокаиваясь и мягко гладя соски. Когда свет утих, он посмотрел вниз. Подросток убрал пальцы и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Черт возьми, это сработало.   
Питер наклонил голову, после чего моргнул, когда Стайлз поспешил к нему.  
\- Смотри! - сказал он, хватая руку мужчины и опуская кончики пальцев на один из сосков, - Я вылечил их!  
Питер прижал подушечки пальцев к свежему проколу. Там не было крови, не было раздражения и покраснения. Он чувствовался, как будто бы его сделали несколько лет, а не минуты назад. – Нет дискомфорта? – спросил он, после чего проверил другой сосок. Тот был в том же состоянии.   
\- Вообще, - ответил Стайлз, улыбаясь от уха до уха, гордый сам за себя, что было заслуженно.   
\- Вау, это было обалденно, - проинформировал он парня, так же гордясь им.   
\- Я притворюсь, что я сделал это, чтобы проверить свои способности, - начал мальчишка, наклоняя голову и смотря на Питера сквозь ресницы, - Но если честно, я просто хотел, чтобы они зажили и ты мог с ними поиграть.   
Это заставило бровь Питера взлететь вверх, и развратная улыбка появилась на его лице, - Правда? – проурчал он, после чего отставил аптечку и подвинул Стайлза ближе, поворачивая и сажая его на татуировочный столик.   
Он уткнул свой нос в шею Стайлза, глубоко вдыхая его запах, давая согреть себя изнутри. Стайлз расслабился, и Питер почувствовал его мягким в своих руках. Он уткнулся носом в его кожу, и поднял голову, захватывая его губы своими. Мужчина задержался так, пока не услышал тихий стон Стайлза, после чего начал опускать губы ниже.   
Он начал с правого соска, проходясь кончиком языка по нему и улыбаясь, когда Стайлз застонал. Он прижал губы к чувствительной розовой коже, сильно засасывая ее. Мальчишка сунул руку в его волосы, притягивая еще ближе, он схватил серьгу на втором соске и потянул ее, и Стайлз застонал, выгибая еще сильнее грудь.   
Питер переместил руки и положил их на спину парню, удерживая, когда он переместил свое внимание на другой сосок. К этому времени, когда он лизал, целовал и кусал его, Стайлз выпускал тонкие звуки сквозь раскрытые губы.   
Он посмотрел наверх, видя розовые щеки мальчишки, - Как это чувствуется? – спросил он, поднимая руку, большим пальцем проходясь по соску, - Они сейчас более чувствительны?   
Стайлз кивнул, засасывая нижнюю губу и выглядя немного потерянным, - Ага. Очень хорошо.   
Питер посмотрел вниз и не удивился, когда увидел твердый член Стайлза сквозь штаны, - Как насчет того, чтобы я отсосал тебе? – предложил он, после чего уткнулся носом в скулу парня, - Мой идеальный Стайлз.   
\- Ага, - выдохнул мальчишка, откидывая голову назад и шумно сглатывая. Потом он сделал непонятный жест в сторону двери салона.  
Питер поднял глаза и увидел, как табличка с надписью «Открыто» сама перевернулась, отказывая любым посетителям в приеме. – Удобно, - заметил он, и начал расстегивать штаны Стайлза, освобождая член мальчишки. Он подкатил стул ближе к своим ногам и заглотил его член полностью.   
Стайлз громко застонал, зарываясь рукой в волосы Питера. Он потянул их, и Питер замычал вокруг его члена. Он бы подразнил его, но не после того, как долго поигрался с его сосками. Он сосал, втягивая щеки, наклоняя голову, проходясь языком по венам и головке с каждым движением.   
\- Черт, - выдохнул Стайлз, сильнее хватаясь за его волосы. Потом опять, с еще большим чувством. – Черт! – он наклонился к голове Питера, перебирая плечи и царапая кожу через тонкую ткань его V- образной футболки.   
Питер любил это.   
Сталз кончил с криком, и Питер сглотнул все, что тот дал ему, высасывая сперму прямо из члена Стайлза, до тех пор, пока тот не начал становиться мягким, и это не стало немного жестоким. Он улыбнулся, когда Стайлз выпустил скрипучий смех и оттолкнул его голову.   
\- Остановись, дурак, - мальчишка сказал ему, когда он отстранился, - А сейчас вставай и целуй меня.   
Питер встал, захватывая губы Стайлза своими. После минуты, они поменялись местами, и Питер захихикал, когда Стайлз начал уделять его принцу Альберту** такое же внимание, как и он его соскам, после чего застонал, когда Стайлз схватил кольцо языком и потянул его. 

* - влечение к острым предметам и прокалываниям.  
** - пирсинг в головке члена мужчин.


End file.
